Can't Let Go
by deewriter19
Summary: Casey is graduating from CRU in one week. She's headed to CA with Max after college. Her life is perfect and uncomplicated - until Cappie tells her he still loves her and wants Casey to travel the world with him. What will Casey do? CC forever!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Casey Cartwright looked around at her bedroom and at all the boxes surrounding her. She had been packing up her things the past week and she was still in shock over all the things she had. Half the things she was looking at right now had not been used or worn the last couple of years. How could she let all this stuff pile up like this?

She took a seat on her bed and looked out the window. She couldn't believe it. In less than a week, she would be graduating from Cypress Rhodes University. She was amazed that four years had gone by so quickly. She was going to miss CRU a lot. Was she really ready to be in the "real" world, as they call it? She barely survived her internship last summer. How was she going to face another internship this summer? She smiled as she thought about her upcoming internship. In two weeks she would be relocating to southern California to start an internship with _GabFab_ – one of the up-and-coming hottest magazines that featured everything from celebs to fashion to travel and music.

She was excited and nervous at the same time about moving out to California. She'd always lived in the Midwest and she knew California would be very different from anything she'd ever experienced. Her parents had been supportive though, which she appreciated. She had gone out to California a few weekends before with them to look at apartments. Luckily, she was able to find something affordable and cute. She'd forgotten that cost of living would be much higher out west. Her one bedroom apartment was right in the heart of Los Angeles, even within walking distance to _GabFab_. She would be living in a building that had only seven other units. It was quiet and most of the people that lived in the building were older. Her parents felt assured as soon as they saw the other tenants.

Despite being nervous, Casey was also happy that she wouldn't be alone in L.A. Her boyfriend, Max Tyler, was also relocating out west and he would complete his PhD program at Cal Tech. She had freaked out when she first found out he gave up Cal Tech to stay at CRU for her. It was endearing, but at the same time it was overwhelming. Over the past school year though, their relationship had grown stronger. It had grown tremendously strong when Max went to London for a month to intern with the esteemed Dr. Magda Stephanopoulos. For the first time, she was in a relationship that was quite healthy. Max treated her right and with respect and he was unbelievably crazy about her as she was about him. At Kiki's wedding in the fall, Max had given Casey her sorority letters – his own version of lavaliering her.

As she thought about her current relationship she couldn't help but think about her ex-boyfriends, Evan Chambers and Cappie. She still couldn't be in the same room with Evan without feeling weird. The fact that he had dated her Big Sister, Frannie Morgan after their break up was quite a shock to her. Frannie's betrayal had hurt her more than she let on. She just couldn't believe that Frannie could do that to her. Frannie had picked Evan over their friendship and sisterhood. At that point, she knew things with Frannie would never be the same. Their relationship was ruined. Then Frannie had to go and start the IKI sorority and take half the ZBZ sisters with her. She shook her head as she realized how dramatic things were a year ago. Even if she didn't talk to Frannie or Evan after graduation, she hoped things would go well for them in life.

Her thoughts went to Cappie and Casey felt her heart flutter a bit. She didn't know why, but Cappie seemed to have that affect on her. Cappie would always be her first love no matter what. They had shared something special during their freshmen year. She knew she would get nostalgic as graduation loomed ahead. Besides Ashleigh, she would miss Cappie the most when she left CRU. She was happy that they had decided to mend their friendship and Cappie had been an amazing friend to her over the last couple of years. She knew they had shared their own moments over the last two years.

She thought back to the time when she asked Cappie where he wanted to be in ten years. Her heart ached as she remembered his answer: "I wanna be with you." It was the most romantic thing she'd ever heard, yet she was back in Evan's arm and Cappie had witnessed Evan lavaliering her. It was one of the hardest decisions she had to make. But Cappie was still Cappie. He would always pick fun over responsibility. But in many ways, she had to admit that Cappie had come through for her on more than one occasion.

She knew Cappie couldn't stand her relationship with Max. For her sake though, he put his feelings aside to be nice towards Max. She also loved that Cappie had reached out to her brother Rusty and taken him under his wing. She had no idea what Cappie was doing after graduation or where he was going. All she knew was that she was going to miss him a lot.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Casey turned towards the door and smiled at her Little Sister, Rebecca Logan. "Hey Becks," Casey greeted.

"Hey Bis Sis," Rebecca said coming into the room. "I have a little something for you." Rebecca came into her room carrying a little gift bag.

"Becks, you don't have to give me anything." Casey told her. She was glad that over the year, she and Rebecca had learned to put their differences aside and become friends. They had such a torrid history that it gave Casey a headache to even think about it.

"I know," Rebecca said. "But I wanted to anyway. It's an early graduation gift."

"Thank you." Casey said, taking the bag from Rebecca. She opened the bag and pulled out a small velvet jewelry box. "Rebecca, seriously you shouldn't have."

Rebecca smiled and said, "You haven't even opened it."

Casey gave her a smile and opened the jewelry box. She gasped as she saw an amazing pair of sparkly diamond tear drop earrings. "Oh my god. They're beautiful. But you shouldn't have."

"Case, as soon as I saw them, I just imagined how they would make your eyes sparkle. I had to get them for you. Please take them as a gesture of our friendship over the year. I really do appreciate everything you've done for me since I've been in ZBZ." Rebecca told her, looking down shyly.

"I love them, Becks," Casey told her putting the earrings on. "Thank you so much. And I feel the same way towards you. I'm glad we put our differences aside, too." Casey looked in the mirror and smiled. Rebecca was right; the diamond earrings made her hazel eyes pop.

"They look beautiful on you." Rebecca told her.

Casey gave Rebecca a hug and was surprised when her eyes started to water a bit. She pulled back and noticed Rebecca was also blinking back tears as well. Casey laughed. "God, look at us. Pathetic right? Last year we wanted to tear each other's eyes out and now we can barely say good-bye without crying."

Rebecca laughed. "I know. It's sad, right? But I do mean it when I say I'll miss seeing you around next year. You made me believe in sisterhood and ZBZ."

Casey could feel the tears starting up again, "I'll miss you, too. But you'll do great things for the house next year as Social Chair and I know by senior year, you'll be President."

"Thanks Case." Rebecca said looking at her Big Sister. If someone had told her that she and Casey Cartwright would become friends, she would never believe them. But Rebecca appreciated the way Casey had stuck up for her after the whole Spring Break debacle. She knew Casey could've kicked her out of ZBZ, but Casey had been loyal to her and stood up for her. It was one of the reasons she had stayed with ZBZ after Frannie formed IKI. "Well, I better get going. I have a date!"

"I want details tomorrow!" Casey exclaimed. "Who are you going out with anyway?"

Rebecca's eyes sparkled as she gave Casey a salacious smile. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yeah," Casey said. "I do want to know. You're not stealing some other girl's boyfriend are you?" Casey teased.

Rebecca stuck her tongue out. "Ha ha. I'm going out with the President of Lambda Sig."

Casey whistled. "Good catch. Mike Templeton is really cute."

"I know!" Rebecca agreed. "Anyway, I better go get ready. What are you doing here on a Friday night anyway? Where's Max? Shouldn't you be out and about?"

"I know I should, but I have so much packing to do. Max is actually out of town this weekend and Ashleigh is with Fisher so this was the perfect time to do this."

"Have a fun night. If this is actually considered fun." Rebecca told her.

"Ha ha. Go get ready for your date." Casey said. As Rebecca made her way out of Casey's room, Casey called to her. "Becks?"

Rebecca turned around. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for the gift. I really love them."

"Anytime, Big Sis." The two girls smiled at each other and then Rebecca turned and left the room. Casey looked at herself in the mirror and admired the earrings. They were beautiful. It was very generous of Rebecca to give her such a nice gift. She had to think of the perfect thing to give Rebecca before she left ZBZ. It was a tradition at ZBZ for the graduating seniors to give their Little Sisters a going away present, sort of like leaving a legacy behind. Casey had to find the perfect gift for Rebecca along with her new Little Sis, Jordan, who also happened to be Rusty's girlfriend.

Casey went back to packing and was so absorbed in what she was doing that she didn't see the figure standing on her patio looking at her through the window. Casey picked up some books and was about to pack them in a box when she noticed a shadow move behind the window. She screamed as the books flew up in the air.

The figure stepped out of the window and put a finger to his mouth. "Shhhhh. It's me Case."

Casey composed herself. The figure was wearing a hooded sweatshirt so she really couldn't see his face. But she knew who it was. "Cap?"

Cappie lifted the hood off his head and gave her a big smile. "The one and only."

Casey went over to Cappie and smacked his arm. "You scared the crap out of me." She bent down to grab the books she had thrown in the air.

Cappie laughed. "Sorry, but if you could see your face, you'd know it was worth it to just to see how scared you look."

"Ha ha." Casey scoffed. "Anyway, what are you doing here? I'm surprised you're not out seducing some innocent girl."

"Ha ha." Cappie scoffed back. Cappie cleared his throat. "So Casey, I was wondering if you'd like to go for a walk tonight."

"You're serious?" Casey asked.

"I am. The night is beautiful Case. How about it?"

"Sure. Let me grab my jacket." Casey grabbed her jacket and slid it on over her form fitting white t-shirt. She slipped her feet into a pair of Puma's. "Where do you want to walk?"

"Anywhere and everywhere." Cappie replied staring at Casey with his clear blue eyes.

Casey could feel herself getting hot as Cappie looked at her. She ran a hand through her blonde hair and said, "Ready to go?"

Cappie was climbing back out the window. "Come on."

Casey laughed. "Cap! I am not climbing out the window. Let's just go out the front door."

Cappie smiled at her. "I was just teasing you."

Casey stuck her tongue out at him. "Very funny." She grabbed Cappie's arm, "Let's go Funny Man."

Cappie felt his heart flutter when Casey grabbed his arm. When Rusty told him Max was out of town, he knew this was his chance to tell Casey everything. He'd been holding everything in all year and he couldn't leave CRU without telling her the truth. He just hoped that Casey was ready for everything that was about to come out of his mouth.

As they descended down the stairs of ZBZ and headed out the front door, Cappie noticed the other sisters smiling at them. Even Rebecca Logan grinned at him. He was glad that Rebecca had no hard feelings towards him. She had been wonderful when they dated last year, but like every woman he dated after Casey, no one compared to Casey Cartwright. They stepped outside the doors of ZBZ and Casey turned to look at Cappie. "Which way?"

Cappie nodded his head to the right. "Let's go that way."

Casey smiled at Cappie and he felt his knees weakened. In the twilight dusk, her eyes were sparkling and she looked beautiful. He just hoped she would still be smiling after he told her everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Cappie and Casey had been walking for the last ten minutes, taking in the sights of the houses on sorority and fraternity row. It was a beautiful night. Cappie snuck a peek at Casey's face. He smiled down at her. "So Case, are you excited for graduation?"

Casey looked up at him. "I guess," she said quietly.

"What do you mean, you guess?" Cappie asked.

"I just don't know if I'm really ready to leave CRU, you know?" She was looking at him with her big hazel eyes.

Cappie looked intently at her and nodded. "I know what you mean. I don't really want to leave either."

"So, you're graduating after all?"

"Why are you so surprised?"

"I don't know. Cappie, the past four years you were so into Kappa Tau and your social life that I had no idea what you were majoring in. In fact, I don't think anyone knew."

Cappie nodded. "Casey, I had a reputation to uphold." He winked at her. "I majored in History actually."

"I'm proud of you, Cap."

"Thanks." Cappie said. "So, Rusty tells me you're headed out to California in a couple of weeks." Cappie looked down at her again.

Casey was silent as they walked. She saw a bench ahead of them and walked towards it and sat down. Cappie took a seat next to her. Just a little too closely. Casey scooted over a bit and turned to face Cappie. "Yeah, Cappie, I'm going to L.A. this summer."

Cappie held her gaze and looked into her eyes. "Are you excited about that?"

She slowly nodded her head. "Of course. Max will also be close by at Cal Tech."

Cappie tried not to scowl at the mention of Max, but he knew Casey saw it on his face. "So, you and Max are going to California together? That's superb."

Casey rolled her eyes at Cappie. "We aren't technically going together but I'm doing an internship at this great magazine and Max decided to finish up his PhD at Cal Tech. At the end of the internship, they're going to hire on one of the interns full time. I'd love to get it."

"Casey, you can get anything you want." Cappie told her. "Seriously, you'll knock them all out."

"Thanks Cap. What about you? What are you doing after graduation?"

"I'll be going to law school."

Casey put a hand on Cappie's arm. "Law school? That's wonderful. Congrats."

"It's nothing," Cappie said. "I'm actually going to travel Europe before I start school in August."

"Wow, that's great!" Casey exclaimed. "I'd love to travel Europe sometime in the future."

"Really?" Cappie asked, looking at Casey's face.

Casey laughed. "I'd love to go to Europe one day. I'd love to see France, Greece, England, and so many other places."

Cappie smiled at her and took a deep breath. "Actually Case, I have some things I want to say to you."

"Okay," Casey said hesitantly, nervous by Cappie's serious expression. "What's up?"

Cappie grabbed one of Casey's hands and placed it in his. He looked her in the eyes and boldly said. "Casey, I don't know why I've kept this in for so long. But I can't leave CRU without telling you this."

Casey knew she should move her hand from Cappie's, but she couldn't. She nodded her head and said "What is it?"

"Case, I love you." Cappie said before he could lose his nerve.

Casey was shocked by what she heard and gasped. "Cappie," she started. "Please tell me you didn't just say what I thought I heard."

"I love you Casey. I've never stopped." Cappie went on. "I can't leave CRU without knowing how you feel about me."

Casey removed her hand from Cappie's and put her head in her hands. "Oh Cappie," she said. "I wasn't expecting this tonight. I don't know what you want me to say. I can't be with you. I love Max."

Cappie scowled again. "Casey, you know we're meant to be together."

"I don't know Cappie," Casey told him. "Why did you have to tell me?"

"Because I couldn't leave CRU without letting you know. Casey, I'm crazy about you. I never should've let you go."

"Cappie," Casey started. "What we shared freshmen year was special. But we were only 18 or 19 then. We're both different people know."

Cappie shrugged. "No matter what I do, you'll never think of me as the serious type, will you?"

Casey paused as she looked at Cappie's face. Her heart ached as she saw his sad expression. "Cap, I don't think that. I've seen you change in the last year and I couldn't be more proud. I'm just not the woman for you."

Cappie sighed. "Casey, you are my dream. No one compares to you."

Casey could feel tears in her eyes as she heard Cappie's words. "Cappie, I can't do this right now. I need to go back to the house."

"Casey, we have one week left before we both leave CRU. All I want to know is if you have any feelings for me."

Casey stood up and looked down at Cappie. "I will always have feelings for you, Cap. You're my first love, that's something I can never forget."

"Please don't go, Casey." Cappie pleaded with her. "Stay here with me."

"Cappie, I can't." Casey said sadly, trying not to look into Cappie's blue eyes. "I have to go." Casey turned to leave but not before Cappie grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms.

"Casey," Cappie said, breathing her familiar scent in. "I have only one more thing to say to you."

Casey closed her eyes as she laid her head on Cappie's chest and listened to his heartbeat. "What is it?" She managed to get out.

"I know you have your internship in L.A. I know you're excited about that. But I can't bear to be away from you all summer Case. Come with me to Europe."

Casey broke their embrace and gave Cappie a long look. "Are you joking here?"

Cappie smiled at her. "I'm serious Casey. I want you to come with me to Europe."

"And give up everything I've worked so hard for? Are you crazy?" Casey exclaimed. "How can you even ask me to give up my internship?"

Cappie frowned at her. "There will always be internships out there. I'm asking you to come to Europe with me."

"Cappie, you know I can't do that. I'm not giving up my internship or Max just for you." Casey said menacingly. She felt like a bitch as she said the words, but what Cappie was suggesting wasn't even an option in her books.

"Will you just think about it?" Cappie asked dejectedly.

"Cappie, you're not getting it. I've made up my mind."

"Case," Cappie started.

Casey glared at Cappie and raised her hands to stop him. "Enough already Cappie. You can't just drop all this on me one week before we leave college. It's not fair."

Cappie was angry by now. He couldn't believe she was going to give him a lecture on fairness. "Case, don't you dare talk to me about fair. I've been there for you on more than one occasion and I know you have the same feelings for me like I have for you. Do you think it's fair to string me along all this time?"

Casey gasped at Cappie's words. "I have not strung you along. I meant it when I said I wanted to be friends."

"Well, I don't just want to be your friend." Cappie retorted. "I want to be your boyfriend, companion, partner, and all of the above. Every time we've been given a chance to be together, why did we always mess it up?"

"Maybe it's fate," Casey replied, alluding to the midterm paper they had worked on together last fall.

"Very funny Case." Cappie said. "Let's just do it. Let's be together."

"Hi, have you forgotten that I have a boyfriend named Max, whom I love very much."

"How can I forget when you keep reminding me?" Cappie replied bitterly.

Casey rolled her eyes at Cappie. "Seriously Cappie, I don't want us to fight one week from graduation. Let's just calm down and take back some of these words."

Cappie shrugged. "I swear I can't get through to you ever."

Casey looked at Cappie. "What do you mean?"

"The guys all warned me that you'd never listen to me. And they're right. I'm such a glutton for punishment. I don't know why I torture myself?" Cappie mused.

"Cappie," Casey said giving him a concerned look. "I hear you, alright? It's just that what you're asking me to do is really huge. I can't give up this internship."

"Casey, what if we both leave CRU and we lose touch?" Cappie asked, feeling his eyes getting watery. "I'm afraid that you won't be in my life anymore."

Casey was silent as she felt tears streaking down her cheeks. "Trust me, Cap. I don't want that to happen either. The truth is I think I'll miss you more than anyone after we leave."

Cappie reached over and pulled Casey back into his arms. This time there was nothing more to be said as they sat there in silent crying together. Cappie knew in his heart that he wasn't giving up on Casey just yet. Her answer may be no today, but he had one week to convince her that they belonged together. He knew that he couldn't leave CRU without Casey Cartwright by his side.

Casey knew she was probably leaving a big wet spot on Cappie's shirt from her tears but she didn't care at the moment. She couldn't believe how emotional she got when Cappie said the words she was afraid of hearing. _He still loves me_, she thought. In many ways, she knew she loved Cappie too. But she knew she couldn't give up her internship or Max just to be with Cappie. As far as she was concerned, Cappie was too late – about three years too late. She just hoped they could get through the rest of the week without any more confessions. She wasn't sure if her heart could handle any more news.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Hello? Earth to Casey Cartwright. Are you there?"

Casey looked up and gave her best friend Ashleigh a sheepish smile. "Sorry, what were you guys talking about?"

Ashleigh looked over at Rebecca and they both rolled their eyes at Casey. "Now that we have your attention, Rebecca and I are wondering if you wanted to get out of here for a few hours and get pampered."

Rebecca gave her a big smile. "I already booked us appointments at The Pampered Palace to get mani-pedis, facials, and massages. My treat. Actually, my dad's treating." Rebecca laughed, flashing a credit card at them.

Casey forced a smile and tried to be enthusiastic. "That sounds wonderful. Thanks Becks." Casey tried not to wince as she noticed Ashleigh and Rebecca give each other a look. Casey put a piece of cantaloupe in her mouth to avoid saying anything more.

"Casey," Ashleigh started, propping an elbow on the table. "What's going on? You've been acting very weird today and it's only 8:30 in the morning. What's up?"

Rebecca nodded. "You're usually excited for some girl time at the salon, but you did a really poor job at faking enthusiasm. What gives?"

"I'm fine, really. I just had a bad night. Besides, let's forget about my night." She looked at Rebecca and smiled, "How was your date with Mike?"

Ashleigh and Casey couldn't help but notice Rebecca blushing at the mention of Mike's name. Ashleigh laughed and pointed, "Rebecca Logan, are you seriously blushing at the mention of a boy?"

Rebecca smiled and rolled her eyes. "If you must know, Mike was a gentleman. He took me to that new Italian place and we had an amazing time. He's a really cool guy."

"We're glad to hear that," Casey said. "So, did anything else happen?"

"I don't kiss and tell," Rebecca quipped.

Casey and Ashleigh looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Right," Ashleigh said between laughs, "you were always trying to put your relationship with Cappie in Casey's face."

At the mention of Cappie, both Casey and Rebecca looked at each other and shrugged. Casey smiled at Rebecca, "We're past that, Ashleigh. Rebecca and I are in a good place."

Rebecca nodded and agreed. "Exactly."

"I know," Ashleigh said. "I was just teasing. Anyway, quit trying to change the subject Rebecca and give us the details."

Rebecca looked into the distance. "We had an amazing date. All I got from Mike was a kiss at the door." The smile on her pretty face widened. "And it was perfect."

"Wow," Casey exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you. Hopefully there's another date in the future?"

"We're going out tomorrow night." Rebecca told them.

Ashleigh clapped her hands together. "Yay for Mike Templeton and his cute butt!"

"Hey! That cute butt belongs to me." Rebecca declared. The two girls looked over at Casey and realized she was off in a different world again. "Casey?" Rebecca snapped her fingers to bring the blonde back to their conversation.

Casey blinked and blushed. At the mention of Mike's butt, she had thought about someone's butt in particular. "Sorry, I'm back. I second Ashleigh's comment. Yay for Mike's butt."

"Casey, what's going on? And don't tell us it's 'nothing'. We know you." Ashleigh asked.

"I'm fine, really, it's all good."

"Case?" Rebecca asked, giving her a concerned look.

Casey looked at her friends' faces and knew she was defeated. "I don't know if you really want to hear this, Rebecca."

"Let me guess, it has something to do with Cappie declaring his love for you." Rebecca said quickly with a sad smile.

Casey gasped. "How'd you know?"

"As much as I hate to admit, that's the biggest reason why we broke up. I just couldn't be with someone who's obviously in love with someone else."

"I'm sorry Rebecca." Casey said quietly.

"Hey, it's not your fault. You're a vortex and you can't help it." Rebecca grinned at her.

Ashleigh cleared her throat. "As much as I enjoy your little convo here, can we get back to the part where Cappie declared his love for Casey?"

Rebecca and Casey rolled their eyes at Ashleigh. "Fine." Rebecca quipped.

"Casey, please continue." Ashleigh said.

"Cappie came by last night and we went for a walk around campus. We sat down on this bench and talked about our summer plans. Cappie's going to law school. Isn't that amazing?"

"Yeah, superb. Back to the story please." Rebecca teased.

"Fine." Casey said. "So, we're talking about our summer plans and Cappie asked me about California. I told him I was going there two weeks after graduation for my internship and that Max would be nearby at Cal Tech."

"Besides law school, what are Cappie's summer plans?" Ashleigh asked.

"He's going to Europe before he starts school in August. So, we start talking about all the places in Europe we want to see and then out of the blue, Cappie tells me he can't leave CRU without telling me his feelings. And he said it. He still loves me." Casey said, looking at her friends' faces and giving them a sad smile.

"And?" Ashleigh and Rebecca both asked.

"He asked me to go to Europe with him." Casey replied.

"Oh my God!" Ashleigh exclaimed. "This is like something out of the movies."

"Totally," Rebecca agreed. "Are you going to, Case?"

Casey shook her head. "No, I have my internship. And I have Max, who's perfect. I did the right thing, right?"

Ashleigh and Rebecca looked at each other and said in unison, "No!"

Casey's was in shock due to their response. "Excuse me?"

"Casey, are you seriously going to torture yourself for the rest of your life?" Ashleigh asked. "You need to stop denying the truth. You love Cappie; you always have and you always will."

Rebecca nodded. "It's so obvious to everyone else. We've been waiting for you two to finally get together. Do you really want to leave CRU without Cappie?"

Casey rolled her eyes. "I have to, okay? I love Max. He's the perfect guy and I'm not giving up my internship."

"But Casey," Ashleigh started. "Isn't it someone's imperfections what we truly love?"

"No," Casey said with determination. "I want my perfect guy and that's Max. We're done with this subject. I have to go." Casey stood up from the table and made her way to the front door and turned to look at her friends. She gave them a shrug and sad smile and walked out of there with her head held high. She couldn't let them see the tears that were starting to form. Even in the morning light, she had to convince herself that her decision to be with Max was the right one. If that was the case, Casey thought, why does it hurt so much?

* * *

Rusty Cartwright made his way into the front doors of the KT house to find Cappie in the kitchen. He was cleaning. _Oh boy,_ Rusty thought, _not again._

Cappie was busy scrubbing a pot at the sink and didn't hear Rusty come in. Rusty was shocked to find Beaver and Wade sitting at the counter staring at their president and friend.

"Watch it, Spitter," Beaver whispered. "He's at it again."

"I'm going to kill my sister." Rusty said under his breath.

"We warned him," Wade said quietly.

"I'm standing right here, guys." Cappie finally said, surprising them. "If you want to talk about me, just say it to my face. Come on, you can say it."

"Say what, Cap?" Rusty asked.

Cappie looked at them and rolled his eyes. "You can say, 'I told you so'. I should've listened to you."

"What happened?" Wade asked.

"The same thing that always does. Casey rejected me yet again. I don't know why I keep torturing myself."

"What did you say to her?" Rusty asked.

Cappie looked at him and shrugged. "I'm too wounded to share this with you Spitter. I was an idiot freshmen year and Casey will never forget that."

"But Cap, you've been there for her so much over the last two years. Just try again." Rusty said.

"I thought you and Max are buddies. Why are you trying so hard to pimp me out your sister?"

Wade chuckled. "Spitter's a pimp. Woo-hoo!"

Rusty laughed and gave Cappie a look. "Max is a cool guy, but even I know that you and my sister belong together."

Cappie gave Rusty a sad smile. "Too bad only one Cartwright realizes that."

Beaver stood up and clamped a hand on Cappie's shoulder. "Sorry buddy, I really thought things would work out since we're leaving here in a week."

Cappie shrugged. "What can you do? It's ultimately her decision. And I have to accept it and move on. She'll go off to California and live happily ever after with Max."

"What about law school. Did you tell Casey you'll be near her?" Beaver asked.

"What are you talking about?" Rusty asked, giving Beaver and Cappie a confused look.

Cappie shook his head and shrugged. "It's no big deal."

"Law school, Cap? That's awesome!" Rusty said. "But what is Beaver talking about when he says you'll be near Casey?"

"I'm going to USC for law school, Spitter." Cappie said quietly.

"You have to tell Casey!" Rusty exclaimed.

"She made herself clear when she said Max is the guy for her. I'm just a memory from her freshmen year." Cappie turned his back on the guys and concentrated on scrubbing the pot again.

"Cap?" Rusty started. "Don't do this to yourself. Stop cleaning."

"I'm okay," Cappie said, "I just want to be left alone to my cleaning."

"Cappie," Rusty said.

Wade looked at Rusty and shrugged. "It's no use, Spitter. You know how he gets. Just let him cope the way he needs to."

"It sucks." Rusty said. "I can't bear to stay here and watch Cappie clean like this. I gotta talk to my sister."

Cappie cleared his throat. "Hey guys, I'm still here. Hearing every word you're saying."

Rusty shook his head at them. "I'm out of here. I'm not witnessing this."

Before Rusty walked out the door, Beaver yelled out, "Remember to come back for the party tonight. We're celebrating!"

"Yeah, I'll be back." Rusty yelled back. He hated seeing Cappie in this state. The cleaning was just the tip of the ice berg. Tonight, there was no doubt Cappie would get shit-faced and hide his emotions behind a vast amount of alcohol. He needed to find Casey and talk some sense into her. He had stood by watching these two make mistake-after-mistake with each other. They needed some direction and he intended to help.

"This is for you Cap," Rusty muttered under his breath as he walked out of the KT doors.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I've been MIA for almost a month. It's been a really busy and hard time at work and I haven't had the opportunity or time to write. Please note that my fanfic was created before the "Social Studies" episode. My story has it's own plot line and may not be similar to the rest of Season 2. **

**Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This a shoutout to Hollowmeadow, who's been a faithful reader to this story. I hope anyone else who reads it will enjoy it. **

**As always, thanks for reading!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Rusty was frustrated. He had called Casey a few times and he kept getting her voicemail. She was ignoring his calls. Well, it was a good thing he knew his sister well; he assumed she was probably at Max's or The Coffee House. If Cappie had revealed to Casey that he still loved her, there was no way she'd be at Max's. Rusty made his way towards The Coffee House and smiled as he saw Casey sitting outside at a table sipping a latte. He made his way over to her.

Casey groaned inwardly as she saw her little brother walking towards her. Thank God she had her sunglasses on. She didn't want him to see how red her eyes were. She'd been sitting at the café for the last couple of hours doing nothing but drinking lattes and shedding tears here and there. She removed the crumpled tissues off the table before Rusty could spot them.

Rusty was finally at Casey's table and he took a seat across from her. "Morning Case."

"Hey Rusty, what's going on?" Casey said.

Rusty gave his sister a concerned look. "Casey, what are you doing?"

Casey looked at Rusty with a confused expression. "Just enjoying my latte here."

"That's not what I'm talking about. What are you doing about Cappie?"

"What do you mean, Rus?" Casey asked, avoiding his gaze.

Rusty reached across the table and lightly patted his sister's hand. "I know what Cappie said to you last night. Case, when are you going to realize that you belong with Cappie?"

Casey looked down at her lap and shrugged. "I can't be with Cappie, Rusty. I have Max."

"Look Case, you know how much I like Max, but you can't keep doing this to Cappie."

"Rusty, I appreciate your concerns, but this is none of your business." Casey told him.

"None of my business?" Rusty asked her. "Damn right, it's my business. I can't stand to see my big brother cleaning again." Casey gave a small gasp at the mention of Cappie cleaning. Rusty nodded. "That's right Case; he's cleaning because you rejected him once again."

"That's not fair, Rusty." Casey said quietly. "You just don't understand this whole situation with Cappie. What we shared freshmen year is something I will never forget, but I have to focus on my future with Max."

"Casey," Rusty started. "What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything, okay? I just wish everyone would leave me alone about Cappie." Casey proclaimed. "It's hard enough hearing it from Ashleigh and Rebecca, but to hear it from you as well. It's too much."

"Case, it's only because we care about you and Cappie. We just want you to be happy." Rusty playfully punched Casey in the arm. "I want you to be happy. I always do."

Casey gave her brother a small smile and forcefully said, "I am happy, Rusty. I am completely one hundred percent happy with Max."

Rusty frowned. He knew there was no way Casey would admit her true feelings to him. He was pretty sure that behind her sunglasses, Casey's eyes were probably red from crying last night and this morning. "Case, what really happened last night? I know you've been crying. Talk to me."

Casey slowly removed her sunglasses off her face and looked Rusty in the eyes. "I just don't understand Cappie, that's all. Why does he wait till now to tell me how he feels? We were doing so well at just being friends. Why did he have to complicate things?"

"Because Casey, we can't help what we feel. Cappie's probably wanted to tell you how he feels for some time now, but he was trying to respect your relationship with Max."

"He doesn't even like Max." Casey quipped.

"Even so, Cappie's got class." Rusty said with a smile. Then he gave his sister a sad look. "He's torn up pretty bad, Case. I'm pretty worried about what's going to happen at the KT party tonight."

Casey admired Rusty's loyalty to Cappie. Her brother truly looked out for Cappie. He was no longer the annoying little geeky brother from Illinois; Rusty was growing up. "Rusty, Cappie's a big boy, okay? I'm sure he'll be fine."

"You think so? You remember the last time? It cost you $300." Rusty asked.

"As long as you keep him away from the strip club, he'll be fine." Casey assured her brother.

"You're not listening to me Case. Cappie's really in a bad state here. I'm worried about him."

"Rusty," Casey said coolly. "I know you want to look out for your big brother, but Cappie will always be Cappie, okay? I'm sure by the end of the night, Cappie will have forgotten all about what he said to me. He'll probably seduce a couple of freshmen girls or something."

"Casey, cut the crap." Rusty said coldly. "I'm sick of you always putting Cappie down. He's been nothing but a good friend to you and me over the past year. Why can't you forgive and forget what happened freshmen year."

"Because I just can't, okay?" Casey finally exclaimed. "Cappie broke my heart, Rus. I can't let that happen again."

"You can't be afraid of the past. You're never afraid of anything. It's one of the things I admire most about you. You always face every challenge and you never back down. Why are you backing down so easily?" Rusty asked, challenging his sister.

Casey was getting annoyed. Everyone was trying to push Cappie onto her. She knew Rusty was right. There was a part of her that was still in love with Cappie, but she didn't want to admit it out loud to anyone. Casey blinked back some tears. "Rusty, please don't make me do this, okay? Just let me deal with this on my own."

Rusty felt bad as he looked at his sister's teary eyes. "I just don't want to see either of you miserable." Rusty told her quietly.

She stood up and leaned down and gave her brother a small kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for the concern, little bro. But I'm happy, I really am. Max is the one I want."

"You know Cappie's not wasting his life away, right? He's going to law school next year."

Casey nodded. "I know, he told me last night. I think it's wonderful. Cappie will be very successful when he leaves CRU. I wish him the best."

"He'll practically be your neighbor, Case." Rusty told her.

Casey shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

"Didn't Cappie tell you where he was going to law school?"

"Now that you mention it, he never told me where." Casey replied, then her eyes widened. "What did you mean when you said he'd practically be my neighbor?"

"Cappie's going to be at USC." Rusty said.

"What?" Casey exclaimed. "Cappie's going to USC? USC as in University of Southern California? USC located in the heart of Los Angeles?"

"The very one." Rusty said matter-of-factly. "Don't you see Case, it's fate."

Casey rolled her eyes at Rusty. "It's not fate, Rusty. It's a coincidence."

"Are you so sure? Of all schools, Cappie is going to one in L.A. where you're going to be."

"You tell Cappie things all the time. You probably mentioned I was going to be in L.A. for my internship."

"I don't think so, Case. Cappie didn't tell any of us he was applying to law school. I just found out this morning. You only found out about your internship a couple of months ago. It takes time to apply to law school and take the LSATs." Rusty told her.

"I don't know what to say." Casey replied. "I have to go, Rusty."

"Casey, just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Don't give up on Cappie just yet."

Casey sighed. "I'm sorry Rusty. I have to go." Casey gave her brother a distressing look and walked away from him.

Rusty watched Casey walk away and shook his head in defeat. Why was Casey being so stubborn? Anyone that was in the same room with them knew that they belonged together. Rusty knew he would just have to try harder. He wasn't giving up just yet.

* * *

Cappie knew he should've walked away as he neared The Coffee House and saw Casey and Rusty seated outside talking. He decided to sneak by without them noticing and order his coffee. He needed it after all the cleaning he'd done so far. He had gotten up at the crack of dawn and cleaned the living room, the kitchen, his bedroom, and the basement. After Casey rejected him, cleaning was the only way to cope. While cleaning he didn't have to think about his problems.

He thought about the night before. Casey had pretty much told him she didn't want to be with him. After graduation, she would leave him and go to Los Angeles. _With_ _Max_, Cappie thought bitterly.

Cappie took a seat at table inside the café situated by a window that would allow him to hear the Cartwrights. From where he sat, he could hear Rusty and Casey's conversation. He knew that eavesdropping was bad, but he couldn't help it. He needed to know what they were talking about.

"As long as you keep him away from the strip club, you'll be fine." Cappie heard Casey say to her brother. Cappie's ears perked at the mention of strip clubs, then he remembered what happened the last time he went there with the guys. It was the week after Casey had been lavaliered by Evan. It had killed him when he witnessed the ceremony out on the ZBZ lawn. He almost lost her then. The only way he coped was by going to the strip club and drowning his sorrows in alcohol, the bad buffet, and the plethora of women in barely there clothing. Cappie sighed and shook his head. Casey had to come and bail them out. He had been an idiot then.

"You're not listening to me Case. Cappie's really in a bad state here. I'm worried about him." Cappie's face broke into a grin. Good ol' Rusty was always worried about him and the brothers. He was a true and loyal friend. But he kind of wished the younger Cartwright would keep his mouth shut about his mood. He didn't want Casey to think that he made Rusty come talk to her.

"Rusty, I know you want to look out for your big brother, but Cappie will always be Cappie, okay? I'm sure by the end of the night, Cappie will have forgotten all about what he said to me. He'll probably seduce a couple of freshmen girls or something." Cappie's smile left his face as he heard those words come out of Casey's mouth. She still thought he was the same old Cappie. The truth was that for the last few months he hadn't been involved with anyone. He wasn't even interested in other girls. There was only one girl for him and he was listening to her hurtful words at the moment.

"Casey, cut the crap. I'm sick of you always putting Cappie down. He's been nothing but a good friend to you and me over the past year. Why can't you forgive and forget what happened freshmen year." Cappie chuckled and felt proud of his little brother. He was standing up for his fellow KT.

"Because I just can't, okay? Cappie broke my heart, Rus. I can't let that happen again." Cappie couldn't believe what he was hearing. She had been the one that left him the night of the formal. She had stayed with Evan after Cappie punched him. She broke up with him. No wonder she didn't want to be with him. She was afraid that what happened freshmen year would happen again. But Cappie knew better now. If given the chance, Casey would be a priority in his life. He promised that.

"You can't be afraid of the past. You're never afraid of anything. It's one of the things I admire most about you. You always face every challenge and you never back down. Why are you backing down so easily?" Rusty was right. Casey was fearless and it was one of the things he loved about her.

"Rusty, please don't make me do this, okay? Just let me deal with this on my own." It hurt Cappie to hear how vulnerable Casey sounded.

"I just don't want to see either of you miserable." _Ah, that's the Spitter we love_, Cappie thought.

"But I'm happy, I really am. Max is the one I want." Cappie scowled at the mention of Max. _Damn Max,_ he thought bitterly. The guy was a serious douche and so not Casey's type at all. Max didn't understand Casey the way he did. When Casey told him yesterday that she wanted Max, it had hurt him. But it hurt more to hear her say it to someone else. He couldn't sit there anymore and listen to them. He had to get out of there.

Cappie stood up and dropped his empty cup in the garbage. Thank goodness there were two exits in The Coffee House. He went out the door furthest from Casey and Rusty and started walking back to the KT house. He had to convince Casey that he'd changed. But Rusty was right; he'd been there for Casey on more than one occasion over the last couple of years. Wasn't that enough? Hadn't he showed her he was reliable and responsible?

Cappie was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the other person on the sidewalk and collided with the person. "I'm so sorry," he called out.

"Hey, you douche!" Cappie groaned, when he realized it was Max that he had bumped into.

"Hey Max," Cappie said solemnly.

"So, how are things?" Max asked civilly.

Cappie smirked. "Really? We're doing this? You really want to know?"

Max shook his head. "No, not really. Crazy, right?"

Cappie nodded. "It's crazy." _God, this guy was a bore_, Cappie thought.

"See you around. I have to meet Casey."

Cappie couldn't respond and gave Max a nod. He watched Max walk towards the ZBZ house and groaned. There was no way he was going to lose Casey Cartwright to someone like Max. Sure, Max was smart and could probably give Casey a really good life, but they lacked something. And that something was what made him and Casey soul mates. He remembered telling Rusty about soul mates a few months ago. There was no doubt in his mind that Casey Cartwright was his. He also knew that he was hers. Sooner or later, Casey would see it. At least, he hoped she would.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry that it's taken such a long time to post the next chapter in this story....I promise you I will finish it in the next few weeks. It's been a busy summer and fall for me...hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Casey smiled as she watched Max's reaction to _Myth Busters _on the Discovery Channel. She hadn't really been paying attention to the show; her mind was occupied with other thoughts. She had been surprised when she got a call from Max that morning. He decided to come back to CRU early because he didn't want her to be alone since it was their last weekend before graduation. After she left Rusty, she went back to the ZBZ house to meet Max. They decided to go back to Max's dorm.

Casey was glad that Max was watching his show, this way they didn't really have to talk. She was thinking about her conversation with Rusty. It was sweet that her little brother was so concerned about her and Cappie. She tried not to think about Cappie, but she couldn't help it either. Now that she didn't have Rebecca, Ashleigh, or Rusty urging her to go back to Cappie, she could think about what he said objectively. As much as she didn't want to admit it, when Cappie told her he still loved her, it made her heart flutter. But she had done the right thing, hadn't she? She couldn't live in the past. She had Max and he was perfect.

"Hey Casey," Max said, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze. "I feel like you're a thousand light years away."

Casey smirked and rolled her eyes. Leave it to Max to use scientific phrases. "I'm fine." She said quickly and unconvincingly.

Max leaned towards her and pressed his lips lightly against hers. "Come on, you can tell me anything. You've been acting aloof all day. What's on your mind?"

Casey pulled away and looked at Max. Should she tell him? He and Cappie were not on the friendliest terms, but they put up with each other for her sake. "It's nothing Max. I just have a few things on mind."

"Like what? Casey, talk to me." Max pleaded with her.

"I'm not sure you want to hear this." Casey told him.

"Try me." Max said confidently.

Casey sighed. "Okay, but you have to promise me you won't get mad."

Max frowned. "What am I supposed to say when you say something like that?"

Casey gave him a small smile. "Fine. I'll tell you." She looked down at her hands. "Last night, Cappie came by the house and we went for a walk."

Max eyes darkened at the mention of Cappie. "What did he want?" Max was always weary about Cappie whenever he was near Casey. He knew Cappie was jealous of him because he was Casey's boyfriend now. What did Cappie expect? That Casey would wait around for him to grow up. He wasn't sure if he was going to like what Casey told him.

"He just wanted to talk about our plans after college." Casey said.

"Oh yeah? And what are Cappie's plans? To stay at CRU forever." Max said sarcastically.

Casey looked at Max and frowned. "Cappie's traveling around Europe this summer before he starts law school."

"Law school? Wow, I didn't think Cappie had it in him." Max replied.

Casey was getting annoyed by the things Max was saying about Cappie. "Hey, I was just as surprised, but you don't have to be mean about it. I misjudged Cappie and I shouldn't have."

"Why are you defending him?" Max asked, narrowing his eyes. "Didn't you tell me that when you dated all he cared about was his Kappa Tau brothers and drinking? He pushed you to the side."

"Yeah, but we were 18 then. Things are different now. Cappie's different now." And then a thought struck her. "I can't believe how stuck in the past I was." Casey finally admitted to herself, unaware that Max was right beside her.

"What are you talking about?" Max asked with hesitation.

Casey felt sick to her stomach at what she was about to do. "Max, I'm sorry, but I can't be with you anymore."

Max was shocked. "Case, please tell me you're kidding?"

Casey reached out and patted his arm. "I am so sorry Max, but it's over. It's time I'm honest about my feelings."

"But you said you loved me." Max said dejectedly.

Casey felt tears spring to her eyes. She looked away from Max. "I meant it when I said it, okay?" She sighed, "But after everything that happened last night, I realize my heart belongs to someone else. It always has." Casey felt horrible as she saw the crushed look on Max's face. She reached out and gently touched his cheek with her right hand. "Max, you're the perfect boyfriend – you're honest, smart, good looking, sincere, but you're not the right guy for me. I'm so sorry. I have to go." Casey walked towards the door, but Max stopped her.

Max had tears in his eyes. "Why did you have to say you love me? Why go out with me if your heart belongs to someone else."

Casey shrugged. "I really do care about you Max. You've helped me more than you'll ever know. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too." Max said sadly.

"Good-bye," Casey said quietly as she walked out of his room. She checked her watch and saw that it was 7:30. The party at the KT house was starting just about now. She wanted to make sure she looked her best before she found Cappie and told her she still loved him, too. As sad as she was that she broke up with Max, she couldn't wait to see Cappie's reaction.

Once she was back at the ZBZ house, Casey ran up to her room and started looking through her closet for something to wear.

"What are you doing?" Casey turned around at the sound of Ashleigh's voice.

Casey grinned. "Looking for something cute to wear. I'm going to the KT party. Want to come with?"

Ashleigh crossed her arms over her chest. "And why are you going to the KT party. Aren't you hanging out with Max tonight?" Ashleigh noticed Casey shrug at the mention of Max's name.

Casey gave Ashleigh a small smile. "I broke up with Max."

"What?" Ashleigh exclaimed. "I thought he was your perfect guy."

Casey rolled her eyes. "You were right this morning. It's someone's imperfections we're supposed to love." Casey slowly smiled and said, "And I'm in love with Cappie."

".God!" Ashleigh screamed out.

"Ow, Ash," Casey said, covering her ears while smiling at her best friend. "I have to tell Cappie."

"Wearing that?" Ashleigh wrinkled her nose at Casey's outfit.

Casey laughed. "I am not wearing this. Help me put something together."

With Ashleigh's help, Casey decided on a pair of dark jeans that hugged her butt perfectly and a cream colored camisole that showed off her tanned golden shoulders and arms. Ashleigh helped her put some make-up on. Casey dusted her lids with a beige shimmery shade and applied lip gloss to her lips giving her a romantic and natural look. She brushed her blonde hair out. She was ready to reveal her feelings to Cappie.

"How do I look?" Casey asked.

"Gorgeous!" Ashleigh replied excitedly. "I can't wait to hear how everything goes."

"Aren't you coming with me?"

"Of course. I just can't wait, that's all."

"Let's get out of here." Casey slipped into a pair of brown boots and grabbed a teal cardigan just in case it got cold later.

They talked animatedly as they made their way towards the KT house. As they neared the house, they could hear a band playing. "Leave it to the KTs to throw the loudest party of the year." Ashleigh grinned.

"Come on," Casey urged. "I gotta find Cappie." Casey reached the front doors and turned to face Ashleigh. "Oh my God. I can't do this."

Ashleigh rolled her eyes and pushed her friend towards the door. "Go and find him. I'm going to go talk to Calvin. Good luck!"

"Ash!" Casey called after her best friend. Casey stood there for a second longer. She needed to do this. She went through the doors and immediately ran into one of Cappie's best friend, Beaver.

"Hey Case," Beaver grinned. "Welcome to what may be the best party the KTs will ever throw."

Casey laughed. "I don't doubt that." Then she gave Beaver a serious look. "Do you know where Cappie is?"

Beaver frowned at the mention of Cappie's name. "Case, I think you're awesome, but I have to keep you away from Cappie tonight. He's hurt because you rejected him last night."

Casey sighed. "Beaver, I'm here to tell Cappie that I want to be with him, too."

Beaver's smile widened. "You are?" Then he playfully socked her in the arm. "It's about time you two wised up. We've all been dreadfully waiting." Beaver looked around the room. "Cappie's over there." He nodded towards the closet. _Our closet_, Casey thought with a smile.

Casey marched over and shoved Cappie into the closet and shut the door behind them. Cappie was shocked to see Casey in front of him. "Casey, what are you doing?" Before she could lose her nerve, Casey bent Cappie's face down to hers and she pressed her lips against his. Cappie returned her kiss, but then she felt him gently push her away. "Seriously, what are you doing?"

"Cappie," Casey looked up at him and into his blue eyes. "I love you, too. I always have."

Cappie looked taken aback. He hadn't expected this from her. "What about Max?"

"What about him?" Casey said leaning towards Cappie again. "It's over between us."

Cappie held her back and looked down at her. "Casey, are you sure about this?"

"Of course I'm sure. Cappie, I want to be with you. You asked me to go to Europe with you and I'm saying yes." Casey smiled brightly at him.

"What about your internship?" Cappie asked.

"Maybe they'll let me start in August. I'll call them on Monday."

Cappie shook his head. "Casey, you can't give up your internship for me. It was selfish of me to even ask you to do that. You earned that internship and you should go to L.A. Don't come with me to Europe."

Casey looked up at Cappie with an odd expression on her face. "I'm confused. Last night, you told me you still loved me and you asked me to go to Europe with you. And I'm here telling you that I love you and I'll go with you. But now you're telling me not to go. What are you going to tell me next, that you don't love me?"

Cappie looked away from Casey's face. "I will always love you, Case."

"But?" Casey said barely above a whisper.

"But I got perspective on our situation and you're right. We're not 18 years old anymore and I need to focus on my future. I have to prove to myself that I'm worthy to be with you. I want you to be proud of me, Casey."

"But Cappie, I am proud of you." Casey told him, looking up at him with a smile.

"I wish that was enough," Cappie told her quietly. "But what if you wake up tomorrow and realize this is a mistake. You'll remember that I'm a childish, lazy, unreliable, unpredictable, unambitious frat guy who wants to party all the time and not grow up."

Casey could feel the tears forming. She was so confused by all of this. She had been so confident that Cappie would accept her back into his arms. But he wasn't. This time she was being rejected. "Cappie, I don't care if you're those things. I was too judgmental in the past and I let that affect us. It's my fault that I cared too much about what other people thought. But I don't care what anyone thinks anymore. I want to start living my life how I choose to live it. And it starts with you. I want you, Cap." Casey placed a hand against Cappie's cheek. "I want you, just the way you are."

Cappie knew that he should be jumping with joy, but he couldn't. He had to let Casey go. It was time. Cappie looked away from Casey's face. "Case, please forget what I said. I need to let you go."

Casey could feel the tears starting and tried to blink them away. "Cappie, I don't want you to let me go. I'm asking you to be with me."

Cappie shrugged and moved Casey's arms from him. "I'm sorry," he told her quietly.

"What happened in the last 24 hours to make you change your mind?" Casey asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Cappie looked away from her; he couldn't bear to see the pained look on Casey's beautiful face. "Like I said, I got perspective of our situation. I'll always be a loser and you're not destined to be with one. You deserve a wonderful life Casey."

"Cappie, you're not a loser. I've never thought that about you."

"Case, I'm trying to let you go and I need you to let me go. We've played this song and dance way too long. Our change to be together has expired."

Casey looked at Cappie with sadness. She tried to be brave with what she said next. "Cap, our chance hasn't expired. I'm here, ready and available for you. I want _you_."

"It's too late." Cappie grabbed the door knob and gave Casey one last look. "I gotta get back to the party. See you around Case."

Before Casey could say anything else, Cappie walked out of the closet. Casey knew the tears were falling hard now. She had to get out of the KT house. She shielded her face from everyone as she made her way to the front doors. She could hear people shouting her name, but she didn't want anyone to see her. She needed to be alone.


End file.
